


Двое

by Lee_and_Ross



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_and_Ross/pseuds/Lee_and_Ross
Summary: Когда самый страшный враг - собственное отражение.





	

Его отражение не улыбается.

Чуть слышно гудит кондиционер, струя прохладной воды бьет в фаянс раковины и разлетается брызгами; за стеной шумит торговый центр. А отражение Тайги пристально смотрит на него: взгляд колючий, недобрый. Тайга впервые замечает за собой такой.

Тайга трет глаза влажной ладонью, и двойник повторяет его жест. Двойник повторяет все его движения, точно так, как и положено зеркальному отражению. Все, как и должно быть — только лицо у него другое. Как застывшая жесткая маска, рот сжат в тонкую линию. Тайга наклоняется ближе к зеркалу, улыбается так широко, как только может.

У его отражения губы по-прежнему плотно сомкнуты.

Тайге страшно.

Может быть, он сошел с ума?

— Эй, Кагами! — весело кричит Аомине от дверей. — Ты там уснул, что ли? Пятнадцать минут тебя ждем, пошли уже! Тецу хочет померить ветровку в том магазине на первом этаже.

Тайга сглатывает; сердце тяжело бьется о ребра. «Мое отражение не улыбается», — хочет сказать он, но не знает, как произнести такое вслух. Аомине подходит ближе; теперь его отражение стоит совсем рядом с отражением Тайги. Протяни руку — и коснешься мягкой флисовой толстовки. Это может сделать Тайга —, а может и его двойник.

— Да что с тобой? — удивляется Аомине и смотрит в зеркало, а не на Тайгу. Ему так удобнее, видно лицо.

Сердце ухает куда-то в живот. Сейчас Аомине увидит в отражении кого-то другого. Кагами стискивает пальцы на бортах раковины и ждет, сам не зная, чего. Но Аомине рассеяно скользит взглядом по зеркалу и поворачивается к нему.

— Сразу видно — тебя никто по магазинам не таскал. Пара часов — и уже спекся, — с видом знатока говорит он.

Тайги зажмуривается, мотает головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение. Ну конечно, Аомине прав. Он просто устал, вот и мерещится всякая ерунда. Сегодня ведь воскресенье —, а он встал в семь утра и с восьми ходит с Аомине и Куроко по торговому центру на Синдзюку. Уже первый час, а Тайга даже позавтракать толком не успел — так, перехватил пару бургеров на ходу, разве это потянет на полноценную еду? Нечего удивляться, если после такого отражение корчит ему рожи.

— Все в порядке, — говорил Тайга. — Идем.

Он закрывает кран, стряхивает капли с пальцев, бросает последний мимолетный взгляд в зеркало.

Его отражение смотрит на Аомине — и улыбается безумно и страшно.

Они идут вниз, покупать Куроко ветровку, потом заходят в магазин спортивной обуви. Тайга едва следит за разговором, не обращает внимания на яркие вывески, налетает на людей. Все, что волнует его сейчас — это отражение, которое преследует их в зеркалах и стеклах.

Которое не сводит глаз с Аомине.

Тайга выбирает момент, когда Аомине покупает им всем по онигири, и осторожно трогает Куроко за плечо.

— Ты… видишь там что-нибудь странное? — кивает он на блестящую зеркальную витрину.

Двойник смеется, Куроко недоуменно глядит в нужную сторону:

— Кагами-кун, ты о чем? Обычный магазин. Нам не по карману, но это же не значит, что нужно его закрыть.

— Я не про цены, — сердится Тайга. — Я про отражение!

Куроко долго смотрит на него снизу вверх, словно пытается угадать мысли.

— А что с ним не так, Кагами-кун?

Двойник ухмыляется и качается головой: ничего не получится, никто не заметит. Тайга отворачивается, прикрывает воспаленные глаза. Это просто игра воображения, убеждает он себя. Усталость. Нервы. Волнение перед экзаменами и напряженные тренировки. Наверное, стоит пойти домой —, но не хочется обижать Куроко.

— Ничего, все в порядке. Извини.

А еще не хочется расставаться с Аомине. И не сказать, чтобы они редко виделись в последние месяцы, но Тайге все равно мало. Ему мало перезвонов и сообщений в программах-переговорниках, мало встреч и игр один на один. Этот козел иногда здорово бесит, но Тайга начинает скучать, как только за ним закрываются двери вагона метро. И это тоже бесит, но он уже привык.

Аомине наконец возвращается, отдает Тайге его порцию.

— Вот, с лососем, все, как ты заказывал.

— Пить хочется, — говорит Куроко и смотрит на вывеску маленькой кофейни, где торгуют навынос. — Подождете меня пару минут? Я быстро.

— Ага, иди, — машет Аомине и прислоняется спиной к той самой витрине, в которой Куроко минуту назад не нашел ничего необычного. За его плечом недобро светятся глаза зеркального отражения Тайги.

Тело реагирует прежде разума. Тайга бросается вперед, протягивает руку: остановить, предупредить, спасти. И в то же мгновение двойник оказывается совсем близко. Он тоже протягивает руку к Аомине, и тот со сдавленным криком отшатывается от витрины прочь.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает Тайга непослушными губами. От страха кружится голова, голос не слушается.

— Сам не знаю. — Аомине трет шею, сглатывает несколько раз и озирается по сторонам. — Как будто… Не знаю. Как будто горло сдавило.

Он оборачивается к витрине, сияющей и гладкой, тыкает в тонированное стекло пальцем. На смуглой шее видны едва заметные отметины — отпечатки чьих-то пальцев.  
Тайга отступает, сперва медленно, потом — все быстрее.

— Я пойду, — говорит он. — Простите, ребят, что-то мне… Что-то мне нехорошо, я домой. Да, домой поеду. Простите.

Он должен уйти. Увести своего двойника, который — теперь он знает точно — желает Аомине зла.

***

Тайга не запирается в четырех стенах. Не завешивает зеркала тканью. Не обращается к врачам или экзорцистам.

Он просто сбрасывает все звонки Аомине, а на сообщения отвечает скупо и резко: «Занят. Не приду». Тайга уверен, что тот пошлет его в жопу после пары-тройки отказов. Так и происходит, за одним исключением: проходит пара дней, и Аомине снова пишет первым, предлагает встретиться. Он удивительно настойчив. Случись это раньше, Тайга был бы счастлив, но теперь он чувствует только страх и усталость. Каждый раз, прежде чем сбросить звонок или набрать короткий ответ, ему приходится вызывать в памяти сцену в торговом центре, когда двойник из зеркала сжал пальцы на горле Аомине.

Спустя пару недель Аомине приходит в Сейрин — может быть, ищет Тайгу, а может, у него какое-то дело к Куроко, кто знает? — и Тайга сбегает с тренировки и остаток вечера сидит на полу в спальне, размышляя, как же теперь быть. Двойник смотрит на него с темной глади оконного стекла.

На следующие утро — это неучебная суббота — звонит Куроко.

— Ты вчера так неожиданно ушел, — осторожно начинает он. — Что-то случилось, Кагами-кун?

— Да, — отвечает Тайга и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть зеркала в гостиной.

— Надеюсь, ничего серьезно, — говорит Куроко и делает паузу: дает Тайге возможность рассказать обо всем, если он хочет. Тайга молчит. — Кисе-кун сегодня собирается в Токио, у него съемки в первой половине дня. Мы хотели встретиться потом и поиграть немного. Может, хочешь с нами?

Поиграть с Кисе? Что же, это хорошая идея. Кисе — сильный соперник, с ним интересно. Тайга скучает по баскетболу, по хорошей игре. По игре в баскетбол с Аомине. Да ему даже снится, как они снова играют.

Тайга соглашается.

— Отлично, — говорит Куроко, и по голосу слышно, что он рад. Если так, то и Тайга рад. Куроко объясняет, где и когда они с Кисе условились встретиться, и добавляет: — Может быть, Аомине-кун тоже придет.

Тайгу словно окатывает ледяной водой, он распахивает глаза и встречается взглядом со своим отражением. Двойник тоже с нетерпением ждет встречи с Аомине.

— Нет, — выдыхает Тайга прежде, чем успевает совладать с языком. — Нет, я не смогу.

— Кагами-кун! — восклицает Куроко почти испуганно, но прежде, чем он успевает сказать или спросить что-то еще, Тайга жмет отбой.

Он стоит в центре комнаты и до боли сжимает кулаки. Ногти впиваются в ладони. Так не может больше продолжаться —, но что же делать?

Как поступают люди, обуреваемые демонами? Обращаются к богам.

Тайга торопливо собирается и выбегает из дома.

***

Звонок Аомине настигает его, когда он подходит к Сэнсо-дзи. Тайга останавливается в воротах, вытаскивает мобильник и беспомощно смотрит на светящийся дисплей. Вокруг толпятся паломники, туристы с фотопалками и школьники, которых привезли сюда на экскурсию. Наверное, можно было выбрать место поспокойнее, но Тайга до сих пор почти иностранец в этом городе, и храмы Асакусы первыми пришли ему в голову.

Он уже готов сбросить звонок, но палец сам собой промахивается мимо клавиши. Тайга не представляет, как это произошло.

— Да? — произносит он. В горле пересыхает, а ладони, наоборот, мокрые, и Тайга боится, что сейчас выронит мобильник.

— Наконец-то подошел! — фыркает Аомине. — Слушай, Кагами, может, хватит уже валять дурака? Какого ты от меня бегаешь?

— Я не бегаю. Я занят. — Тайга готов нажать отбой, но Аомине отчаянно кричит в трубку:

— Нет уж, стой! Нихрена ты не занят! Я хочу поговорить с тобой нормально, мать твою! Где ты?!

В груди ноет. Аомине, оказывается, готов ехать к нему. Кто бы мог подумать о таком всего-то пару недель назад? Нельзя встречаться с Аомине, напоминает себе Тайга. Это опасно, а значит, самое правильное сейчас — повесить трубку и выключить телефон.

Вместо этого Тайга оглядывается по сторонам. Вокруг нет ни зеркал, ни стекол, и он говорит:

— Я в Асакусе.

— Где? — потрясенно переспрашивает Аомине.

— В Асакусе, у храмовых ворот. Если хочешь — приезжай.

Несколько секунд на линии — тишина, и Тайге кажется, что Аомине передумал. Это мысль должна приносить облегчение, но от нее становится еще больнее. До рези в глазах, до ледяного кома в горле.

— Буду через сорок минут, никуда не уходи, понял? — говорит Аомине и отключается.

Он приезжает через тридцать пять; проталкивается, всклокоченный, через толпу и крепко, до синяков, сжимает локоть Тайги. Беспокоится, наверное, как бы не сбежал.

— Ну? — с трудом переводя дух, спрашивает Аомине.

— Как ты думаешь, если пройти ритуалы очищения, злые духи оставят в покое? — вместо ответа спрашивает Тайга.

Аомине смаргивает и нервно хохочет. Отчасти Тайги его понимает. Он ждал серьезного разговора, а не страшилок про ёкаев.

— А в тебя что, вселился злой дух? Это, конечно, объясняет… — едко начинает Аомине и осекается. Должно быть, что-то в лице Тайги подсказывает ему — сейчас не время для шуток. — Да, я думаю, отстанут. Еще можно купить тебе защитный амулет.

Амулет — это то, что надо. Тайга проводит языком по сухим губам, оборачивается к храмовым воротам. Ему отчего-то становится не по себе. Схожее чувство он испытывал в детстве, когда отец водил его по врачам, лечить горло или зубы. Тайга знал, что потом станет лучше, но вдруг сначала будет больно? Вдруг что-то пойдет не так?

— Пойдешь со мной? — просит он, и Аомине уверенно тянет его за собой, в нескончаемый людской поток.

Вместе с остальными паломниками они совершают омовение священным дымом и водой, потом поднимаются по храмовым ступеням и молятся. Тайга просит о том, чтобы зазеркальный двойник оставил его в покое — и еще чтобы Аомине не ушел. Затем они выбирают подходящий амулет.

— Ну как? — спрашивает Аомине, когда они спускаются обратно в храмовый двор. — Отпустило тебя?

Тайга жестом велит подождать минутку. Он идет к фонтану для омовений. На бортиках лежат металлические ковшики, вода идет рябью — ничего не разглядеть. Тайга останавливает так близко, как только можно, и склоняется над каменной чашей. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд он ловит свое отражение. Оно больше не смеется ему в лицо.

Зазеркальный двойник исчез.

— Да, отпустило, — говорит Тайга. Даже не оборачиваясь, он чувствует, что Аомине совсем рядом. — Все хорошо.

Аомине смеется и хлопает его по плечу.

— Вот и здорово! Слушай, раз уж мы здесь, возьмем предсказание?

Облегчение разливается по телу, и Тайге все равно, чем заняться. Предсказание так предсказание. Предложи Аомине влезть на крышу храма — Тайга и то согласился бы. Он кидают мелкие монетки в прорезь для пожертвований, вытаскивают палочки с номерами.

— Какой у тебя? — Аомине разворачивает к себе запястье Тайги, его пальцы — сухие и теплые. — Давай я вытащу. У меня легкая рука, точно выпадет удача!

Он тянет листок из нужного ящичка и отдает Тайге. Там действительно удача.

— Здорово, — говорит Тайга и смотрит на крупные английские слова Big luck рядом с кандзи. — Заберу с собой.

Он складывает бумажку с предсказанием вчетверо и засовывает в карман джинсов. Настроение приподнятое, и дышится удивительно легко. Аомине вытаскивает свое предсказание, хмыкает и привязывает его к стойке — выпала неудача. Все везение Аомине истратил сегодня на Тайгу.

Они вместе идут от храма и прощаются у метро.

— Ну что, теперь придешь поиграть с нами вечером? — спрашивает Аомине.

— Приду, — обещает Тайга.

По дороге домой он то и дело оборачивается к витринам и оконным стеклам — его отражение вновь сделалось спокойным и безвредным, как будто и не было кошмара минувших дней. Тайга заходит в квартиру, разувается, смотрит на часы. Полно времени, чтобы перекусить и переодеться —, а после отправиться на встречу с ребятами. С Аомине.  
Тайга останавливается напротив зеркала.

— Я тебя больше не боюсь, — говорит он своему отражению и кладет ладонь на гладкую поверхность.

В тот же миг его руку сжимают чужие холодные пальцы, и Тайгу тянет вглубь. Последнее, что он видит — жестокие и злые глаза своего двойника.

***

По ту сторону зеркала нет ничего. Нет ни верха и низа, нет света и воздуха, нет даже земного притяжения. Небытие. Из всех чувств Тайге остается только зрение, и он видит себя — свое тело — со стороны. Тот, кто занял его место, машет ему, торжествующе улыбается. Тайге кажется, что он смотрит фильм. Немое кино на огромном экране. Двойник протягивает руки и делает странное движение, как будто поправляет что-то — мир шатается, стена прихожей напротив клонится влево, потом вправо. Это качается зеркало.

Животный страх, несравнимый ни с чем, врывается в сознание. Тайга хочет кричать, хочет разбить стеклянную преграду между собой и реальным миром или хотя бы закрыть глаза —, но даже это ему недоступно. У него больше нет тела, только голый разум, который захлестывает паника. Тайга больше не чувствует себя человеком, он — сгусток ужаса и отчаяния.

Перед ним, как в калейдоскопе, мелькают картинки: угол шкафа и стул с ворохом одежды, потом кусок ковра, снова стена, и все время он видит себя: иногда целиком, иногда — руку или ногу, склоненную голову, кусок плеча. А потом все исчезает.

Наверное, это и есть смерть.

Времени тоже нет, и он не знает, сколько часов или минут проходит в реальном мире прежде, чем он вновь обретает зрение. Теперь Тайга видит улицу. Он знает это место, он каждый день проходит мимо торгового центра с застекленным первым этажом. Дальше будет маленький сквер, а потом автобусная остановка и вход в метро. Тайга жадно вглядывается фонарные столбы, одинаковые высотные дома по другую сторону дороги. На плече двойника — серая спортивная сумка, он идет на встречу с Аомине, Кисе и Куроко.

Лицо двойника на секунду мелькает в стеклянной двери, когда он заходит в метро, и всем сознанием, всей волей Тайга рвется навстречу. Попытка обречена на провал.

Двойник снисходительно улыбается и качает головой. Тайга в ловушке. Ему никого не спасти: ни Аомине, ни себя.

Все, что остается — это надеяться, что Аомине не даст так просто себя задушить.

На баскетбольной площадке нет ни зеркал, ни даже отполированного до блеска металла. Тайга мучается от страха и неизвестности, пока темнота не рассеивается в серых сумерках. Три знакомых силуэта неторопливо шагают по улице. Из стекол машин, из окон домов Тайга наблюдает за Аомине и Куроко. Они идут бок о бок с его двойником, их губы шевелятся — они говорят и смеются. Неужели никто из них не заметил подмены? Неужели они не видят, что рядом совершенно другой человек? Разве Тайга походит на этого злого духа из зазеркалья?

Двойник и Куроко расстаются с Аомине на одной из станций метро. Он едет по эскалатору, и Тайга смотрит ему вслед из полированного плафона. В душу закрадывается страшная мысль:, а что, если это он на самом деле просто ожившее отражение Кагами Тайги? Он отбрасывает ее прочь.

Кагами Тайга — он, и он найдет способ выбраться из зазеркалья. Нужно просто дождаться, пока двойник прикоснется к стеклу. Пусть он совершит ту же ошибку, что и Тайга.

Но двойник не совершает ошибок. Он живет жизнью Тайги: спит, ест, учится, ходит на тренировки, встречается с друзьями. Не трогает зеркала. Дни сменяются днями, прозрачное стекло между ним и миром постепенно тускнеет, как под налетом пыли. Хочется, чтобы его протерли и вернули краски. Разум и чувства Тайги тоже словно заносит пылью. Решимость первых дней переходит в упрямство, потом в привычку ожидания. У Тайги не всегда получается вспомнить, чего же он ждет.

Однажды Тайга видит двойника и Куроко в школе. Они почему-то задерживаются допоздна и остаются одни в классе. Темнеть начинает рано, и он смотрит на них из оконного стекла. Двойник стоит спиной, нависнув над Куроко. Дурацкая привычка, Тайга никогда так не делал. Он не сразу понимает, что они ругаются. Это странно. Двойник за все время ни разу не ссорился с Куроко, и в Тайге просыпается смутное беспокойство. Он привык думать, что двойник желает зла Аомине, но что, если Куроко тоже в опасности?

Однако двойник не двигается с места, не тянется к шее. Тайга не видит его лица, зато видит лицо Куроко. Он хмурится, это почти незаметно, но Тайга различает теперь тончайшие оттенки чувств. И почему ему раньше казалось, что у Куроко по лицу ничего нельзя понять? Ведь всего-то и нужно, что внимательно посмотреть.

Сейчас Куроко растерян, ему не нравится то, что он слышит, и Тайга злится. Неясное, полузабытое чувство ворочается в глубине сознания. Какого хрена этот урод смеет обижать его друга?

Куроко слушает молча, потом опускает глаза и кивает.

— Хорошо, Кагами-кун, — читает Тайга по губам. Он не знает, с чем Куроко соглашается, но понимает, что это ошибка. Тайга пытается подать сигнал, но Куроко скользит взглядом по оконному стеклу и ничего не замечает.

После того разговора Куроко больше не появляется рядом с двойником и Аомине.

И снова дни тянутся за днями, жизнь двойника мелькает в зеркальных поверхностях. Тайга наблюдает, как он сближается с Аомине. Они играют через день, созваниваются, ходят в кино или гуляют по городу. Кто-то назвал бы их хорошими друзьями, кто-то сказал бы, что так начинают встречаться. Тайга же видит приготовления удава, который выбрал себе жертву. Просто жертва не кролик, голыми руками не схватишь.

Тайга устал волноваться, устал ждать. Слой пыли на стекле и душе скопился такой, что он почти ничего не видит. Разве что замечает иногда, как Аомине хмурится, стоит двойнику отвернуться. И улыбается ему все меньше. Тайга хочет думать, что Аомине тяжело рядом с этим человеком. Но если бы это было правдой, Аомине давно расстался с ним, вместо того, чтобы таскаться на встречи.

Однажды они уходят с площадки и вместе идут домой к Тайге. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Он почти ничего не чувствует, просто отмечает, как двойник тянет Аомине за собой, словно боится, что тот передумает. У Аомине тяжелый, мутный взгляд. Наверное, он чувствует опасность, но двойник выглядит как Тайга, ведет себя как Тайга. И Аомине следует за ним.

Из того самого, проклятого, зеркала в гостиной Тайга видит, как они целуются. Аомине стаскивает с двойника куртку, прижимает к стене. Тот откидывает голову, подставляя горло под поцелуи, и смотрит в зеркало. Улыбается со страшным торжеством, а потом подмигивает Тайге.

Кроме зеркала в гостиной большое окно, Тайга не сможет ничего упустить. Двойник толкает Аомине к дивану, тот неловко оступается и почти падает спиной назад. Двойник тут же оказывается рядом. Его ладони ложатся на горло Аомине, пальцы смыкаются, вздуваются от напряжения жилки на запястьях. Он давит все сильнее и сильнее, улыбается, глядя на побагровевшее лицо и судорожно открытый рот, на вылезшие из орбит глаза.

Он убивает Аомине.

Что-то поднимается из тьмы и небытия: какое-то странное чувство, которому Тайга не помнит названия. От него горячо, и горько, и тепло, и Тайга рвется вперед. Туда, к Аомине, в реальный мир. Безмолвный крик вдребезги разлетается о стеклянную преграду. Тайгу никто не слышит.

Только его двойник.

Тот вздрагивает, на секунду ослабляет хватку — и этой секунды хватает, чтобы Аомине скинул противника с себя. Обессиленный, Тайга наблюдает за их схваткой. Их руки переплетены, глаза налиты кровью. Лицо Аомине перекошено, искажено гневом — так же, как и лицо двойника.

На какой-то миг кажется, что двойник одерживает верх, но Аомине сильнее — и злее. Он вырывается из захвата, толкает двойника в грудь, и тот, потеряв равновесие, налетает спиной на оконное стекло.

На темное оконное стекло, в котором отражается залитая светом комната.

Яркая вспышка ослепляет Тайгу. Он ничего не видит — вокруг только слепящая белизна. Может быть, теперь он все-таки умер?

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем на безупречное полотно света начинают ложиться тени. Они складываются в фигуру Аомине, в очертания предметов, и Тайга узнает гостиную. Сперва кажется, что двойника в комнате нет.

Это не так.

Двойник — везде.

В оконном стекле, в блестящей поверхности журнального столика, в дверце книжного шкафа. Аомине в ужасе озирается по сторонам, не в силах понять, что произошло.

«Аомине!» — беззвучно кричит Тайга, и губы отражений двигаются с ним в унисон. Он тянется к Аомине — и отражения подаются вперед. «Аомине! — зовет Тайга. — Это я! Я настоящий, я!» «Я, я, я!» — убеждают двойники.

Я.

Кто я?

Аомине хватает книжку с дивана, бросает в окно — и оно осыпается брызгами. Он опрокидывает журнальный столик, разбивает стекло в шкафу. Тайга — отражение Тайги? двойник Тайги? — смотрит на него и не может вспомнить, кто он. Настоящий он — или всего лишь иллюзия, преломление солнечных лучей. Аомине оборачивается. Все, что ему осталось — зеркало на стене. Он приближается, у него в кулаке зажат тяжелый призовой кубок баскетбольного турнира. Тайга — тот, кто мог бы быть Тайгой? — смотрит на его лицо, на грудь, которая тяжело вздымается под футболкой, на капельку пота, текущую по виску. Сейчас он разобьет стекло, и Тайга исчезнет навсегда.

Аомине смотрит на него в ответ, и глаза его расширяются.

— Ты, — произносит он, и звук молотом разбивает тишину. — Это ты настоящий!

Он прикасается к стеклу, и Тайга вновь ощущает пожатие чужой руки. А следом на него обрушиваются все остальные чувства: ветер из разбитого окна холодит кожу, в нос бьет острый запах сырного соуса, с улицы доносится далекой гул дорожного движения. Тело не слушается, и Тайга неловко валится на пол. Ковер ворсистый и мягкий и чуть-чуть колет пальцы.

— Ты настоящий, — повторяет Аомине.

— Как ты понял? — спрашивает Тайга, и голос с непривычки кажется страшным и хриплым. Кажется, он разучился говорить за это время.

Аомине опускается рядом с Тайгой на колени, обнимает за плечи одной рукой, а другой лезет в карман джинсов. Тайга опускает взгляд: из кармана торчит уголок бумажки. Листок с предсказанием из Сэнсо-дзи, которое вытащил для него Аомине. Большая удача.

— Большая удача! — смеется Аомине. — Только у тебя она была.

Тайга утыкается лбом в плечо Аомине.

— Да, — сипло говорит он. Ему тоже хочется смеяться. — Да. Ты — моя большая удача.


End file.
